In general, a refrigerator includes a body having an inner cabinet and an outer cabinet, a storage chamber formed by the inner cabinet, and a cold air supply device which supplies a cold air to the storage chamber, and thus, the refrigerator is a device capable of freshly storing food. A temperature of the storage chamber is maintained within a predetermined range required to freshly store food.
The above-described storage chamber of the refrigerator includes an open front surface, and the open front surface of the storage chamber is usually closed by a door of the refrigerator to maintain the temperature of the storage chamber. The storage chamber is divided into a refrigeration room and a freezer compartment by a partition, and the refrigeration room and the freezer compartment are opened and closed by a refrigeration room door and a freezer compartment door, respectively.
The body is prepared by coupling the inner cabinet with the outer cabinet, and the inner cabinet is manufactured by vacuum-forming a resin-based sheet having a thickness of approximately 3.5 mm to 5.0 mm. Since the sheet has the thickness of approximately 3.5 mm to 5.0 mm, a corner of the vacuum-formed inner cabinet has a radius of approximately 3.0 mm or more. A level difference greatly occurs between the inner cabinet and the outer cabinet due to the corner of the inner cabinet having a radius of approximately 3.0 mm or more in coupling the inner cabinet with the outer cabinet. Thus, a problem, in that quality of an exterior is reduced, occurs.